


On A Summer Evening

by CordeliaOllivander



Series: Rare Pair Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Neville's birthday never really meant much to him, despite all the fuss Ginny made every year. But this birthday just happened to fall on the best day of the week, the day he saw Theo. Certain things were just meant to happen on birthday's after all...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott
Series: Rare Pair Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856245
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Neville!!  
> Here's a fic featuring my OTP, my favorite Rare Pair, Neville and Theo. Lots of fluff and love and a little bit a sex never hurt anyone :)

**July 30th, 2005**  
  
Neville never really cared much for birthdays. His two most memorable were his eleventh when he had gratefully received his Hogwarts letter; and his eighteenth, the summer after Voldemort had been defeated. What a grand affair that had been. The heaviness of the war had left a sadness behind and the opportunity to let go and forget it all had been too tempting to pass up.  
  
It’s not that he didn’t like his birthday, he did, he just didn’t think it was necessary to be extravagant every single year. Ginny had begged him to let her plan something... anything, but he simply smiled and told her it wasn’t needed. Harry’s birthday was tomorrow, and no matter what Neville said about it, an extra cake was always made, and his friends sang happy birthday to Harry and then to him.  
  
As he completed his morning routine, he found that he couldn’t help but smile. Not because it was his birthday, but because it was Thursday, and Thursday was the day that the most gorgeous man alive came in to pick up his weekly order, and Neville blushed at just the thought. His and Astoria’s apothecary was rather successful right from the start, and soon they were taking in so many orders that they had to hire an actual staff. Mary was a recent graduate of Hogwarts who worked three days a week for while she interned at St. Mungo’s. His other employee was Ruth, an elderly woman that ran the cash register and spent her mornings puttering around with Neville and his plants.  
  
Theodore Nott was starting his third year as potions Professor and ordered almost exclusively from Neville’s apothecary. Every Thursday he would walk in and pick up his order personally, and during the school year he always made a point to stop in on Hogsmeade weekends. Neville often wondered if he had free periods or used his lunch hour. Either way he was glad for the small amount of time he got to spend with him. Honestly, Neville couldn’t remember much about Theo from Hogwarts, but he didn’t hold grudges against people that had come from a bad situation and tried to make themselves into something better. Oddly enough, Draco had slithered his way into his circle of friends ever since he became a healer for St. Mungo’s and worked alongside Hannah. He wondered when they would ever realize that those two were completely infatuated with each other.  
  
His shop was connected to his London Townhouse by floo, which was a saving grace on most mornings. Neville was horrible at time management. Thursday’s were Astoria’s day off, so really it was the only day of the week that he had to be there early.  
  
“Cutting it close, my boy.” Ruth scolded as she levitated a fresh blueberry muffin to him the moment he stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
“I think I’m entitled. I am one of the owners.” He grinned as he bit into the still warm muffin. “Mmm. Have I told you that I love you lately?”  
  
She looked him over, then shook her head. “Not my type.”  
  
Neville let out a snort, wondering if he should laugh or be offended. He was a decent man after all, a fantastic catch according to _Witch Weekly_.  
  
He settled in and got right to work, wanting to be free when Theo came in. He always found himself tidying up or shuffling papers in the few minutes before he expected him. Today though, he was feeling rather confident in himself, and decided that today would be the day that Neville would take the next step and ask him on a date. It was his birthday after all, and he couldn’t think of a better way to spend it than having dinner with Theo.  
  
He waited all morning, the minutes seeming to tick by excruciatingly slow, but finally, noon had come and Theo was never late. He waited and waited. He had sent Ruth to lunch and told her to take her time. He dusted the shelves. Twice. His eyes stayed glued to the front door that never opened. With shoulders slumped Neville made his way into the back to trim a few of the venomous tentaculas to take his mind off his disappointment. His head snapped up when the chime on the door rang, and Neville ran out with a smile so wide he was sure he looked like a fool, but it was only Ruth coming back from her break.  
  
At four pm, he had decided to close the shop early, business was slow, and he was just making himself miserable. He wondered why Theo hadn’t come. Theo would always stick around even after his order was complete, and Neville enjoyed the few minutes they shared. They had the same circle of friends but rarely were in each other’s company outside of the apothecary. When they were at the same pub night or dinner out, Neville would be too nervous to talk to him on his own. He always made sure to have Ginny or Astoria there as a buffer. He wasn’t sure he knew how to flirt and did not want to look foolish. He knew that Theo was still single from the one time he had asked Draco. Well, the one time that he had asked Ginny to ask Draco.  
  
“Neville, dear, this was on the front step.” Ruth waddled over and handed him a small white box. “It’s addressed to you.”  
  
“It is?” His curiosity overtook his sadness in that moment and brought the small square package over to the counter to open it. “Probably a rare shipment or something.”  
  
“Well you can tell me all about it tomorrow, then.” Ruth smiled kindly as she shut the door to head home.  
  
Neville brought the package over to the counter and stared at it. It only had his name elegantly written across the top, and nothing else. Lifting the box his eyes got wide as he carefully lifted the giant cupcake.  
  
The vanilla cupcake had red and white swirled frosting, with a single white birthday candle standing right on top. A note was stuck to the inside of the lid that read Happy Birthday, Handsome. Dinner is on me tonight, seven pm at Suzanne’s.  
  
Neville sighed to try and contain his smile. Ginny really was a sweet friend. He didn’t feel up to dinner tonight, but he supposed it was better than sitting home alone. Dipping a fingertip into the frosting he hummed in delight as he tasted the sweetness of the strawberries. Deciding to save it until later to share with Ginny he carefully placed it back inside the box and took it home.

* * *

  
  
Suzanne’s was Neville’s favorite restaurant. It was a little Italian place in a muggle town that was just fancy enough to have to wear at least a nice dress shirt to.  
  
“Hello.” He smiled at the hostess as he walked up to the counter. “Reservation for Weasley, please.”  
  
“Of course, Sir. Right this way.”  
  
Neville followed her as she weaved around the tables until they got to the far side of the restaurant. There, he saw Theodore Nott sitting alone at a table with a small bouquet of flowers. Neville instantly became nervous and more than a little aggravated. He would be aware of the man’s presence all through dinner and be forced to watch him entertain a date! His eyes tried to scan the restaurant as he kept his head down to hide his reddened face. He didn’t see Ginny yet, and he wondered how rude it would be of him if he just left. She would understand, it was his birthday after all.  
  
“Here you are. Enjoy your meal.” The hostess smiled brightly and walked away before Neville could comprehend what was going on.  
  
Theodore rose from his chair and had one of the most brilliant smiles Neville had ever seen. “Hello, Neville.”  
  
“Oh, uh, I-“ he looked around frantically, trying to find the best way to escape. This was not right at all.  
  
“You’re not at the wrong table, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Theo grinned. “Please sit.” He walked around the small table and pulled Neville’s chair out for him, just like the gentleman he was.

“Uh, Thanks.”  
  
“I’m sure you’re probably very confused. Ginny helped me set this up, I... I was too nervous to do it myself.” He handed Neville the flowers as he cleared his throat. “Happy Birthday.”  
  
Neville was stunned. He accepted the beautiful cherry sunflowers with his mouth agape and his mind completely blank. He stared at the small arrangement, wondering just what was going on in is life at the moment.  
  
“Do you like them?” Theo asked nervously.  
  
Neville’s head snapped up to the man across from him. “I, yes. I do. Thank you.” Neville set them aside, then immediately wished he hadn’t. Unsure of what to do with his hands now, he began twisting the cloth napkin in front of him. “I’m just... I’m not sure what’s happening.”  
  
Theodore nodded in understanding. “Well, this is me taking you out on a date for your birthday. I’m sorry I didn’t visit today, I meant to but had gotten myself so worked up that I didn’t think I could pull off being anything more than a wildly nervous man around you. Did you, um, did you receive my gift?”  
  
“Gift?” Neville thought back then the realization struck him. “You sent the cupcake!”  
  
“I did. It’s one of Luna’s creations.”  
  
“I had a small taste; it was quite delicious. I assumed it was from Ginny and thought I’d share it with her this evening.”  
  
“Maybe...” Theo swallowed nervously, barely meeting Neville’s eyes. “If things go well, maybe you’d like to share it with me.”  
  
Neville turned to mush in that moment. “You have no idea how much I would like that.”  
  
Theo’s eyes snapped to his, almost in disbelief. “Really?”  
  
“You’ll think I’m foolish.” Neville admitted. “But I’ve wanted this for a long time, Theo. An exceptionally long time.”  
  
Theo seemed incredibly relieved by this, making him look quite adorable. “I don’t think you’re foolish at all.”  
  
Neville could not stop smiling all throughout dinner. The best moments by far were when he made Theo laugh. Theo had the best laugh. It made his entire face light up and he looked so perfect that Neville’s breath caught. They both forgot about being nervous halfway through their meal and Neville quickly realized that his own nervousness had been replaced by lust.  
  
He wanted to know what Theo’s lips felt like against his. His eyes kept falling on them, the way that Theo’s tongue darted out to lick them only fueling his desire. During dessert Theo placed his hand over Neville’s, gently running his fingertips along Neville’s skin. The touch was maddening, and he wondered how terrible it would look if he invited Theo back to his place. This was only their first date, after all. Neville did not want to seem over eager, but... damn it, it was his birthday, and some things were just meant to happen on birthdays.  
  
“Well, are you about ready to head out?” Theo asked.  
  
Neville leaned back and sighed contently. “I’m not sure I’ll have enough room for that cupcake, now. Everything was delicious.”  
  
Theo chuckled. “How ever will we fill our time, then?”  
  
Neville grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ve a few ideas.”  
  
Theo signaled for the check, then stood and held out his hand for Neville once the bill was settled.  
  
“This is still so insane to me.” Neville smiled as they left the restaurant, hand in hand. “I mean, I’ve fancied you for such a long time.”  
  
“I should have listened to Ginny the first half dozen times she brought it up.” Theo admitted. “I just, I just couldn’t believe that you would really be interested in me. Look at you.”  
  
Neville snorted. “Look at you! If anyone is the prize here, it’s you, Theo. I will argue that with my dying breath.”  
  
Theo blushed, and Neville smiled, and everything seemed right in that moment.  
  
“So, did you want to, um… come over?” Neville asked shyly. “I did say that I would share my birthday cupcake with you.”  
  
“I’d like that.”  
  
Neville stepped into his townhouse with Theo right behind him. He turned on the lights with a flick of his wrist and removed his shoes as Theo looked around. The place wasn’t much, but it was Neville’s and he loved it. Three bedrooms for when his friends stayed the night, which was often since Neville was never one for going out to bars or clubs. They brought the party to Neville, as they liked to say.

  
He had plants in every room, as was expected. His small greenhouse that took up nearly all his allotted back yard had begun to overflow, but no one ever seemed to mind.  
  
“You have quite a few pictures around.”  
  
“We all have pictures.” Neville said simply. He walked over and stood beside Theo as he stared at a certain frame. It was a photo of Neville, George and Draco. “Oh, that’s from-“  
  
“Draco’s birthday.”  
  
Neville turned to him. “Yes. I don’t recall seeing you there.”  
  
“I was. Well, briefly. I’m head of Slytherin house, and Minerva had called me back to deal with an incident with one of my students.”  
  
“Ahh.” Neville nodded in understanding. “I looked for you, you know.”  
  
Theo blushed again. “Ginny told me. She’s been really helpful in... that area.”  
  
“Well good for you, because she hasn’t told me a thing.” Neville grumbled.  
  
Theo laughed softly. “You’re cute when your upset.”  
  
Neville swallowed, his eyes lingering on Theo’s lips. He could not think of a single thing to say. Theo seemed to either not know or not feel the need for words, since he looked to have the same thing in mind. He slowly leaned in and captured Neville’s lips in a sweet kiss. Just a light brush, sweet and innocent. It said so many things to Neville.  
  
When Theo pulled away Neville did not waste any time in leaning in himself. His lips were now pressed firmly against Theo’s, moving and tasting and savoring. His fingers found themselves pulling Theo closer, resting on his hips once Theo was flush against him. Theo wrapped his arms around Neville’s neck as he slipped his tongue inside Neville’s mouth.  
  
The kiss became intense quickly, and Theo very reluctantly pulled away. “Neville.”  
  
“Yes, Theo?”  
  
“I’m not... I mean, I don’t um- usually...”  
  
Neville’s lips curled into a smile. “Have sex on the first date?”  
  
Theo’s cheeks flushed. “I don’t want to disappoint you-“  
  
Neville pulled back a little more and looked right into Theo’s eyes. “If I just wanted sex, I could get it. I want... I want you. I will wait willingly if it means I get you.”  
  
Theo visibly relaxed at Neville’s words.  
  
“Now.” Neville gave Theo a quick peck on the lips. “I believe this incredibly handsome man promised that he would share my birthday cupcake with me.”  
  
“That I can do.” Theo smiled. “Happy birthday, Neville.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**July 31st, 2005**   


  
Neville woke up and stretched, like always. He laid in bed for several minutes waking up, like always. Then, only once he had convinced himself that he could not lay in bed all day and had to go to work, he got up and made his way to the kitchen, like always.  
  
Still in his boxer shorts he walked downstairs thinking about what he should make, when he saw Ginny sitting at his kitchen counter, definitely not like always.  
  
“Gin, what are you doing here?”  
  
“Hello, handsome.” She said as she sipped her tea. “The kettle is still warm; I was sure to make a large pot.”  
  
He’d decided on a simple breakfast, since Ginny had already made the tea, he didn’t want to spend time making anything that would take time. Once his toast had an ungodly amount of jam on it, he sat down next to her.  
  
“So.” She said with a huge grin.  
  
“So what?” Neville asked as he looked through her discarded pages of the _Daily Prophet._  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
It was too early for this. “Who?”  
  
“Theo!”  
  
Neville’s eyes got wide. “Ginny! What the hell, you’re here for Theo?”  
  
“Of course not. I’m here for you to tell me about Theo. I just assumed that you two would hit it off and, well, you know.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“Theo and I did go out on a date, as you well know, and we had a lovely time.”  
  
Ginny’s shoulders slumped. “Then he went home?”  
  
“Yes, he went home. He came back here, we shared the massive cupcake that he’d gotten for me, then we talked for quite a while and after that he went home. Don’t look so deflated, we genuinely had a good time. It truly was a great birthday.”  
  
Ginny did smile then. “I’m glad. Oh, Neville, he was so adorably nervous.”  
  
Neville could not stop his smile even if he tried. “He was adorable. Everything about last night was amazing, Gin. He’s absolutely amazing.” He took a huge bite of his toast and settled in to read. “Shouldn’t you be with Blaise right now? Or doing last minute things for Harry’s birthday and whatnot?” He asked a moment later.  
  
Ginny just waved her hand. “We both know that Harry is not a morning person. Even less than you are! He won’t be up for a while yet.”  
  
“You made him take the day off, then?”  
  
“I make him take the day off every year. He deserves it.” Ginny said forcefully.  
  
“Yes, he does.” Neville said kindly.  
  
“And he’s finally with someone that agrees with me! Astoria was so happy that I put in the time off request for him, he never does it himself.” Ginny beamed at him and finished her cup of tea. After sending their dishes into the sink to wash themselves she stood up. “Party tonight. Do not forget. And bring Theo!”  
  
Neville stood up to hug her before she took off. “I will ask him.”  
  
Ginny sighed as she patted his chest. “How could he resist this?” She joked.  
  
“Bye, Ginny.” He rolled his eyes playfully as he shoved her away.  
  
“Don’t forget!”  
  
“You would never let me!”  
  
With a wink, she entered the floo and left. Neville took a deep breath to calm the butterflies thinking of Theo always gave him, then headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

  
  
Neville was up to his elbows in slimy gillyweed plants. Harvesting gillyweed was always a messy job, but it was a rare plant and they would turn quite a profit from it, so he always made sure to take his time.  
  
“Neville dear, a letter has arrived for you.” Ruth said as she walked into the back room.  
  
“Just set it there.” Neville tilted his head towards a free work bench. “I’ll read it when I’m done.”  
  
“It’s from Ginny.” She went on.  
  
“Of course it is.” Neville said absentmindedly.  
  
“It might be important.”  
  
Neville grunted.  
  
“Such eloquence, Neville.” She huffed.  
  
Neville smiled at her just before she left the back room.  
  
Tending to the gillyweed plants took much longer than Neville had allotted for, and now he felt behind. He had to have fresh stock for the rush of students and parents preparing for the return to Hogwarts, and since Minerva always sent a copy of the curriculum his way, he knew what the students would need. The end of the day came quickly, and before he knew it Neville was getting ready to close. As he cleaned his tools and put his work bench back in order, he spotted Ginny’s letter from earlier that morning.  
  
 _Dearest Neville,  
  
Do not forget! The Leaky! 7 pm, everyone will be there!  
  
Love,  
Ginny  
  
PS- Luna baked you a cake and you will love it!  
  
PSS- I’m looking forward to seeing you and Theo together!_  
  
Neville paled at the last line. Shit. He had forgotten to invite Theo. With a depressed sigh he folded the letter back up and stuffed it in the envelope. He had been so busy today; he didn’t even have time to think about the plans later on.  
  
With a flick of his wrist the lights turned off and he went back to the front of the shop to finish closing. As he was doing his prep work for the morning the door chimed, signaling that someone had walked in, and that Neville had forgotten to lock the door. He glanced at the clock and supposed he could help one more customer before he really had to go home to change.  
  
“Hello, how can I-“ Neville spun round and was met with Theo’s gorgeous face. “Theo.”  
  
“Hello, Neville.”  
  
“What are you doing here? You’re never in this late.”  
  
“Well, I’m not here for business.”  
  
Neville felt giddy. “Oh?”  
  
Theo shook his head and pulled a letter from his pocket. “It seems that I’ve been invited to a party. As your date.”  
  
Neville’s mouth fell open before he laughed. “Remind me to give that woman a kiss when I see her.”  
  
“She seems to be rather good at this.” Theo said to him.  
  
Neville walked over and flipped the sign that was hanging on the door. “I’d be honored if you’d be my date.”  
  
They apparated to Diagon Alley and took their time getting to The Leaky Cauldron. Neville enjoyed the private few minutes they had together before the party nonsense would begin.  
  
“So, Ginny does this every year?”  
  
Neville smiled softly. “Every single year. Harry’s birthday is always a big deal.”

  
“And yours?” Theo wondered.  
  
“She tries, but I don’t usually let her.” Neville shrugged. “I’m just not one for birthday celebrations, but Ginny is a mother hen and always tries to look after everyone.”  
  
“She’s a sweet woman.” Theo said softly.  
  
Neville chuckled at that. “I’m afraid that you might not think that way after this evening. She was in my house today, first thing this morning. Expecting to get the intimate details about our date.”  
  
Theo snorted at that. “Sounds a bit like Daphne, honestly. She would not leave me alone at breakfast. May I ask what you told her?” Theo asked quietly.  
  
Neville glanced over and saw that Theo was staring at the ground. “The truth.” He laced his fingers through Theo’s and gave his hand a squeeze. “That I had an amazing time, and it was the best way to spend my birthday. I wouldn’t change anything.”  
  
Theo smiled broadly at him. “It was quite wonderful.”  
  
“It was. I’m looking forward to many more dates with you.”  
  
“Theo, darling!”  
  
Theo looked over and saw George and Pansy, the latter waving a hand in the air.  
  
“Oh, sweet Merlin.” Theo grumbled.  
  
Neville chuckled to himself. He had gotten to know Pansy quite well over the last year or so, as she often came into the shop looking for advice on healing salves for George and Fred.  
  
“Hello, Pansy. George.” Theo greeted once they were close enough. He kissed both of her cheeks while Neville engulfed George in a hug.  
  
“Together at last, are we?” Pansy asked, her voice full of giddiness. She did not bother waiting for either of them to answer. “Oh, how wonderful!”  
  
She flung herself at Theo, who stumbled back as he caught her. “Uh, thank you.”  
  
“Neville, you’ll take care of him, yes?” She asked sweetly.  
  
“Oh, of course.” Neville said at once.  
  
“Pansy.” Theo warned. “Stop, please. He’s a grown man.”  
  
Pansy took her time blatantly looking at Neville’s body, a smirk on her face. “I know, darling.”  
  
Neville’s cheeks flushed at the comment.  
  
“Now you’ve embarrassed him.” George said to her. “Let’s go inside, I’m sure there’s more people you can torture in there.”  
  
“Quite right.” Pansy leaned in close and kissed George on the cheek.  
  
Theo waited until George and Pansy were headed towards the pub before he spoke. “I’m sorry about her.”  
  
Neville waved him off. “You know she means no harm.”  
  
“She means to make you uncomfortable.” He grumbled.  
  
“I think you’re exaggerating. I am quite fond of her to be honest. Come on, let’s go in.”  
  
“I’ve told her plenty of times before that she should watch what she says.”  
  
“What for? I think that’s one of the reasons George is so in love with her.”  
  
Theo relaxed at Neville’s words. “He does make her very happy.”  
  
The party seemed to be in full swing by the time they entered, which only made sense. Pansy was always one to be fashionably late after all.  
  
“Oh!” Ginny squealed. “You made it!”  
  
Instead of going for Neville like he’d guessed, she barreled right into Theo and flung herself at him.  
  
“Should I be worried with all these women trying to feel up my boyfriend?”  
  
“You did tell me yesterday that I was a prize.” Theo smiled over at him.  
  
“You two are so adorable already.” Ginny gushed as she moved to hug Neville. “Come on, everything’s already started! Get some drinks, both of you!”  
  
Neville looked around and it seemed like every friend they had ever made was here.  
  
“Quite the turn out.” Theo hummed.  
  
“I was just thinking that.” Neville pulled Theo towards the bar. “What’ll you have?”  
  
“Can’t go wrong with firewhiskey. I’m sure Draco has started a tab.”  
  
“Right you are, Mr. Nott.” The young bar man answered.  
  
“Two then, if you would.” Neville tipped the man, and with a nod he walked off to get their drinks.  
  
“So, boyfriend?” Theo asked with a grin.  
  
Neville smiled back. “Yea.”  
  
Theo nodded, then looked around at the crowd, radiating happiness. “Good.”  
  
Neville felt like he could burst.  
  
After their drinks came Neville brought Theo around to mingle with everyone else. He had used the word boyfriend as many times as he could while introducing him or talking about him. Theo wandered off to talk to his friends, just as Neville did, but they had always ended up together again. The whole evening was full of laughter and happiness, and Neville was really enjoying himself.  
  
He had just made his way to the bar to order another round for everyone, pulling out his money to pay.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
Neville looked over to find Hannah standing next to him. “Ordering drinks. What would you like?”  
  
“Draco is paying tonight. I know you’ve been told that.” She turned her attention to the bartender. “Another glass of wine for me, and a whiskey for Neville, on Malfoy’s tab.”  
  
“Yes, Miss.” With a smile he turned to pour their drinks.  
  
“I am more than capable of paying.” Neville whined as he put his wallet away.  
  
“Of course you are, but this is your birthday party, too!” Hannah said with excitement.  
  
“I’ll never win so I’ll stop arguing with you.” Neville took his drink with a nod then turned with Hannah to face the crowd.  
  
Hannah sipped her wine, a wide grin on her face. “So, Theo’s your date tonight, Hmm?”  
  
Neville felt that giddiness bubble up every time he let himself think about Theo. “Yes. We had a date last night.”  
  
“Oh, I know. How did that go? Tell me everything!”  
  
Neville gaped at her. “How many of you know this already?”  
  
Hannah didn’t even try to look innocent. “A fair few.”  
  
“Then what’s left for me to say?” Neville grumbled as he took a drink.  
  
“You can still tell me whatever you want to. I’m so happy for you, Neville.”  
  
“Thanks, Hannah.” Neville breathed. His eyes found Theo across the room, laughing at something Hermione and Ron were talking about.  
  
“Hey, handsome.” Hannah said with a wide smile.  
  
Neville refocused and saw Draco coming up to stand with them at the bar.  
  
“He’s not trying to pay for his own drinks, is he?” Draco asked as he squeezed in beside Hannah.  
  
“Of course he is. Don’t worry though, I made sure he charged your tab.” Hannah squeezed Draco’s bicep as she spoke.  
  
“Can’t you go one birthday celebration without trying to pay for a blasted drink?” Draco scolded.  
  
“Nope.” Hannah blurted out before Neville could answer.  
  
“Can’t you let me pay for just one blasted drink at a birthday celebration?” Neville countered.  
  
“Also nope.” Hannah answered for Draco. “Honestly, you two. This happens every time.”  
  
Draco did his best to look offended. “His fault.”  
  
“Well once you’re done bickering come and find me.” She leaned over and kissed Neville’s cheek. “Happy birthday, love.”  
  
“Thank you, Hannah.”  
  
Both men watched her walk away to apparently find better company.  
  
“Why haven’t you told her yet?” Neville asked him the moment she was far enough away.  
  
“Told her what?”  
  
Neville turned and smacked Draco on the back of the head.  
  
“Ouch! What hell was that for?”  
  
“Don’t be an idiot, you know exactly what it was for.”  
  
Draco rubbed the back of his head as he pouted. “You’re one to talk. You pinned after Theo for how long exactly?”  
  
Neville’s cheeks flushed, but he wasn’t going to let Draco change the subject. “The point is we finally did something about it. Now you need to tell her how you feel about her.”  
  
“Bloody hell, if this is what you’re talking about then I’ll need two drinks.” Harry mumbled as he stood next to Neville.  
  
“Good thing we’ve just finished talking about it then.” Draco said shortly.  
  
Harry nodded for a refill then turned his attention back to Draco. “Stori tells me that Hannah is waiting for you to ask her out. Pull your head out of your ass and do it already.”  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “What’s it matter to you? Is there a bet going or something?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter anymore, my date came and went.” Neville said just before he took a drink, making Draco choke on his own.  
  
“You idiots are betting on me?” Draco sputtered.  
  
“Look.” Harry said bluntly. “Stori thinks she’s going to win and won’t tell anyone the date she’s picked, and neither will Percy-“  
  
“Percy is on this?” Draco said in complete disbelief.  
  
Neville hummed. “We needed someone to collect the money and keep it safe.”  
  
Draco threw his free hand in the air in exasperation. “Unbelievable!”  
  
“I don’t care who wins as long as it’s not my wife.” Harry said to them. “I’d never hear the end of it.”  
  
“And of course, you’d like to see me happy as well, right?” Draco’s voice dripping in sarcasm.  
  
Harry gave him a sideways smirk. “That too.” He raised his glass to his lips, then paused. “Sweet Merlin, Luna is bringing out the cakes.”  
  
Neville turned to see Luna levitating a huge cake their way. He and Harry both laughed as everyone started singing happy birthday to them as they all crowded around the bar.  
  
Neville was extremely impressed with Luna’s cake, but for the life of him he had no idea how it was staying upright. She had to have charmed the thing, that’s the only way. It was so lopsided that he was scared to cut it once the time came. One side was frosted with green icing and had chocolate twigs and branches poking out the side in random directions, while the other was white and had fluttering candy snitches flapping desperately to free themselves from the thick frosting.  
  
Each of the three layers had several candles on it, totaling fifty. Twenty-five for each of them.  
  
“Don’t forget to make a wish!” Luna sing-songed as she set the cake between them on the countertop.  
  
Neville found Theo in the crowd, smiled, then made his wish.  
  
Once the candles were blown out and the cake had been sliced, Neville worked his way through everyone to find Theo and bring him a huge slice.  
  
“Hey there, birthday boy.” Theo greeted.  
  
“My birthday was yesterday. Harry’s the birthday boy today.” Neville corrected kindly as he handed Theo a plate.  
  
“How could I forget?” Theo accepted the cake and took a large bite, moaning around his fork. “I love everything this woman bakes.”  
  
“Fred says that she’s been taking even more classes.” Neville said as he scooped a huge forkful of frosting into his mouth. “Should’ve seen my cake the very first year she ever tried. I think the flavor was supposed to be lemon, but it turned out to be sourest cake I have ever tasted. Harry’s had a caramel filling that could crack a tooth.”  
  


Theo chuckled as he looked around. Everyone seemed to have the same reaction to the cake that he did. “Are you enjoying yourself?”  
  
“I am.” Neville answered honestly. “It’s always nice to see everyone, I feel as if I’ve neglected you though. I haven’t seen you much this evening.”  
  
Theo waved his free hand at him. “I haven’t been able catch up with many people lately, it’s been nice to talk with everyone.” He looked over and smiled shyly. “I wouldn’t mind sticking close to you though. Boyfriend.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind that either.” Neville could feel his cheeks turning pink. He loved the way Theo flirted.

* * *

  
  
Neville could not remember the last time he had this much fun. It made him wonder why did didn’t get together with his friends like this more often. Seamus and Fred kept giving him round after round, and so Neville kept drinking.  
  
“Seamus.” Dean scolded. “You know he can’t handle his alcohol. He’s bound to have a wicked hangover tomorrow.”  
  
“Don’t worry!” Fred shouted. “I’ve got just the remedy!”  
  
Neville was getting dizzy trying to focus on which man was speaking to him. “Where’s Theo? He promised to stay with me.”  
  
Fred turned and pointed across the room to where he was standing with Oliver and Blaise. “Theo!”  
  
Neville smiled broadly as his boyfriend’s face came into view. “Hi.”  
  
“Hello.” Theo chuckled. “Thanks for the save, Fred. I think I’ve had my fill of quidditch talk for the rest of the year.”  
  
“‘S my birthday.” Neville told everyone randomly.  
  
Theo tried to contain his smile. “Oh, is it? Because I specifically remember you telling me that your birthday was yesterday, and today is Harry’s birthday.”  
  
“And he’s well on his way to being sloshed, too, don’t worry.” Dean pointed his glass in Harry’s direction, who was currently leaning against Astoria while she talked with Luna and Ginny.  
  
“Don’t be a stick in the mud!” Fred whined. “Percy’s made you-“  
  
“Blissfully happy?” Percy came up behind Fred to wrap an arm around Dean’s waist.  
  
“That’s exactly what I was going to say, Perce!” Fred laughed out.  
  
Neville snorted loudly, failing to hold in his own laugh. “Was it, though?”  
  
Dean gave Percy a brief kiss before turning his attention back to Neville. “I mean it, Nev. Slow down on the drinks. You’ll feel like shit tomorrow if you don’t.”  
  
“I feel pretty good right now!” Neville said, louder than necessary.  
  
“Dean is right, Neville.” Theo said to him. “Let’s slow down, yea?”  
  
“Whatever you say.” Neville finished his glass then set it on a random table next to him.  
  
Percy nodded. “Good lad.”

* * *

  
  
It was nearing midnight when the party finally broke up and everyone began to head home. Neville had thanked everyone for the birthday wishes as best he could, but his mouth was having trouble keeping up with his brain. He thought he said thank you, but it didn’t sound like it.  
  
“You’ll make sure he gets home safely?” Ginny asked as she hugged Theo and then Neville.  
  
“‘M righ here.” Neville mumbled as he fell into Ginny’s embrace.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’s fine. The floo should be safe enough.” Theo assured her.  
  
“Alright. Good night, Neville! Happy birthday!”  
  
“Happy birthday, Gin!” He shouted.  
  
Ginny snorted in amusement. “Good luck with him. Thank Merlin Blaise knows his limits.”  
  
“Thanks for everything, Ginny.” Theo said sincerely.  
  
Ginny winked then went to find Blaise.  
  
“Neville, I’m going to say good night to Harry, alright?” Theo said to him. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”  
  
Neville saluted him then plopped down onto an empty chair. He felt very off balance and tried to figure out why. Must be the chair. What a rude chair. It was his birthday after all! He held onto the table as tightly as he could, and that seemed to help, but the chair still wanted to spin around. A different to chair! Yes, he could just get up and move to a different chair! Neville praised himself for his quick thinking. Just as he stood up though, the rude chair must have told its friend to move. Blasted thing.  
  
“Whoa, you alright?”  
  
Strong arms caught him just before he stumbled, and Neville looked up to see an incredibly beautiful man. “Hello there.”  
  
“Ready to go home?” He asked.  
  
“What?” Neville was very confused.  
  
“To go home.” He repeated. “The party is over.”  
  
Neville looked around and everyone was making their way to the floo or the door. “Huh.” The party was over. He was feeling really good. He l _oved_ parties, he decided.  
  
“Neville?”  
  
The beautiful man knew his name. “Hmm?”  
  
“It’s time to go home.” He repeated.  
  
“Can’t.” Neville shook his head dramatically. “I haveta wait fer my boyfriend.”  
  
The man raised his eyebrows at him. “Do you?”  
  
“Yup.” Neville made sure to emphasize the word. “Can’t leave wif you, no sir!”  
  
The man laughed. He had a wonderful laugh, a lot like Theo’s. Where was Theo, anyway? He turned back to the beautiful man; whose face was now fuzzy. It made Neville wonder what was wrong with him. He’d never seen a fuzzy face before. “D’yer know em?”  
  
“You’re boyfriend? I believe so, yes.”  
  
“Where iz he?” Neville spun around and nearly fell over again.  
  
“He told me to bring you home. He’s um, already there, you see.”  
  
Neville sighed. “He’z so schweet.” He shook his head. “Schweet. Sha-weet.”  
  
The man took him by the arm and began walking with him. “Come on, wouldn’t want to keep that boyfriend of yours waiting.”  
  
“You- you really know em?” Neville asked slowly.  
  
“Very well.”  
  
“I think- think I love em.” Neville blurted out. The man stumbled, making them both nearly tumble to the floor.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“‘S okay. My feet don werk either!”  
  
They’d made it through the fireplace, and Neville felt the nauseating feeling of being pulled through the floo. Good thing the man knew his address, because for some reason Neville could not remember it. Theo must have told him. He really was so sweet.  
  
Landing in his living room he clung to the man next to him to steady his balance.  
  
“Easy. Here, sit down. I’ll be right back.”  
  
Neville practically fell onto the couch and closed his eyes. He felt like he could fall asleep right there. He began to relax and was almost there when someone touched his shoulder.  
  
“Come to bed.”  
  
Neville launched himself off the couch but stood up too quickly, and suddenly felt very, very wrong. “Oh God.” He ran to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before he was sick.  
  
“Oh, Neville.”  
  
Someone was rubbing his back, and it felt nice.  
  
“Hold on, I’ll get you some fresh night clothes.”  
  
Once Neville felt like he could not possibly have anything left in his stomach, he stood up and very slowly brushed his teeth, then drank an entire glass of water. His mouth felt so dry. Deciding that he just wanted to go to bed, he stripped his clothes off as he walked down the hallway, hugging the walls for support. By the time he’d made it to his bedroom he was thankfully only in his boxers and socks. He hated sleeping in socks, but if he bent over, he knew he would fall. He flopped on the bed with no grace at all.  
  
“Oh! I would’ve helped you.”  
  
Neville smiled. Theo was here. “Yer here.”  
  
“Where else would I be?” Theo set the pajamas he was holding on the dresser, then walked over to try and maneuver Neville into bed properly.  
  
“Dunno.” Neville mumbled. “Missed you.”  
  
Theo chuckled. “This will make quite the story in the morning.”  
  
Neville reached for Theo’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Stay with me. I don feel so... so good.”  
  
“I would imagine not. And I’m sorry to say but you might feel even worse tomorrow.” Theo said as he rubbed Neville’s hand with this thumb.  
  
“Stay.” Neville whispered, already half asleep.  
  
“Let me just-“  
  
Theo made to move, but Neville gripped his fingers tightly. “No. Stay.”  
  
“Alright.” Theo stood up and undressed down to own boxers, then crawled into bed. Neville wasted no time pulling him close. “Good night, Neville.”  
  
“G’night, Theo.”

* * *

**August 1st, 2005**  
  
Neville woke up feeling disgusting. His mouth was dry and thick, and his head was pounding. He didn’t even want to move as breathing seemed to already take incredible effort. He felt overly warm, pulling a face at waking up feeling so hot. It only added to his discomfort and that was the last thing he needed. He _hated_ parties; he’d decided.  
  
Rubbing his legs against the sheets he realized that he still had socks on, too. Why the hell did he still have socks on? His body froze as he wondered what in the hell he did last night. He tried to think but just couldn’t remember anything that happened at the Leaky. Opening his eyes as slowly as he could he glanced at his open bedroom door, where he could spot a trail of clothes leading to his room. That’s when he realized that he was not alone.  
  
“Oh shit.” He groaned. Looking at the clock he saw it was nearly nine, then sighed with relief at the full glass of water setting on his nightstand. Sitting up carefully he greedily drank half of the water before he saw the note.  
  
 _Take this and drink the entire glass of water, trust me._  
  
He wasn’t sure who’s handwriting this was and was in too much discomfort to try and figure it out. The fizzy potion tickled his throat, so he finished the glass of water and laid back down. With a few deep breaths his headache disappeared, and his body didn’t feel nearly as lethargic.  
  
Now that he felt better, he rolled over to find that Theo was already awake and watching him.  
  
“Good morning, Neville.”  
  
Neville smiled shyly. “Good morning, Theo.”  
  
Theo grinned. “Oh, you remember me. That’s good.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Theo ran his soft fingers over Neville’s bare chest. “Tell me what you do remember.”  
  
Neville blushed. Whether it was from the intimate contact or embarrassment from not having a single clue what happened he wasn’t sure. “Well, we went to the party together.”  
  
Theo’s smile was still plastered to his face. “Yes.”  
  
“Then I called you my boyfriend, and you liked it.” Neville felt a small amount of victory at Theo’s bashfulness. His long fingers were still rubbing against Neville skin, which only forced him to realize that he did not remember much after that. “Luna made a really nice cake. After that though, well, I don’t really remember anything.”  
  
“Nothing at all after that?” Theo asked carefully.  
  
Neville instantly felt ashamed. “Theo, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what to say.”  
  
“You have done nothing to warrant being sorry, Neville.”  
  
“I have though.” Neville whined. “I don’t remember any of this. Anything we did, I don’t remember taking you to bed, or... or anything.”  
  
Neville buried his face in his pillow, hoping that he could hide from Theo’s disappointment. Sex meant something to Theo, and Neville had taken advantage of that. Hell, he didn’t even remember doing anything at all, and for that he understood that Theo would be furious. “I’m so sorry.” He mumbled.  
  
“Hey, look at me.” Theo pushed his shoulder gently, so Neville faced him once again. “Would you like me to tell you what happened last night?”  
  
Neville did not really want to hear it, but he deserved to know exactly what Theo thought of him now.  
  
“You had a great time.” Theo said sincerely. “ _We_ had a great time. You drank a lot, which Dean and Percy tried to warn you about, but Seamus and Fred took advantage. I think Fred felt awful at the end of the night, because he gave me the hangover potion you just took. Anyway, when the party was over and it was time to leave, I promised Ginny that I would take you home safely.”  
  
Neville closed his eyes and sighed. Now he had Ginny’s wrath to deal with, too. Excellent.  
  
“You didn’t know who I was.”  
  
Neville’s eyes snapped open at that. “What?”  
  
“It was quite adorable, really. You didn’t know who I was. Assumed I was a stranger that was trying to take you home, but you were adamant that you had a boyfriend, and would not be leaving with me. So, I promised you that your boyfriend was home waiting for you, and you allowed me to take you home.”  
  
“You’re making this up.”  
  
Theo smiled. “I swear I’m not. You told me that you loved your boyfriend.”  
  
Neville looked stunned. “I did?”  
  
Theo leaned over and kissed him gently. “You did.”  
  
“I don’t remember saying that.” He felt ashamed all over again for saying something so meaningful and not even remembering it.  
  
“But I remember hearing it.” Theo said softly.  
  
Neville’s throat was getting tight from going from one emotion to the next. He felt horrible, Theo deserved better than this. He deserved better than drunk love confessions and mindless shags.  
  
“You got pretty sick last night, and after you were settled into bed, you asked me to stay.”  
  
“And then what?” Neville mumbled.  
  
“And then we fell asleep.”  
  
Neville looked up to meet Theo’s warm eyes. “We- we didn’t-“  
  
“No. We didn’t. You were very much a gentleman. I would have cleaned up a bit, put your clothes away and all that, but you insisted that I stay in bed with you. To be honest I rather liked that you were so clingy, really.”  
  
Neville let out a shaky breath. “I was worried that we- that I... that I took advantage of you.”  
  
“I don’t believe you would ever do that, Neville.”  
  
Theo’s confidence in him settled the nerves sitting in his chest.  
  
“Come on, baby.” Theo smiled. “I’ll make you breakfast.”  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is more of an epilogue of sorts for this pair, and sets up the rest of the series.   
> Smut ahead. :)

**July 30th, 2006**

“Neville!” Theo screeched. “Cutting it quite close, don’t you think?”   
  
Neville barreled through the floo and raced towards the bedroom. Luckily, Theo was the organized one of the two and had their overnight bag all packed and ready to go.   
  
“I’m sorry!” Neville panted as he ran to the bathroom to shower quickly and change.  
  
“I’ve told you for weeks now that you need to hire someone else! You can’t do everything by yourself!”   
  
Neville nearly tripped over his pants as he tried to shuffle out of them and get into the shower. The shop had gained more business than he could have imagined in the last year, and with Astoria on maternity leave he knew Theo was right. He did need help. “I’ll put an add out first thing Monday. Now stop yelling at me and tell me about your day.”   
  
Theo groaned from his spot in the doorway. “Susan and I went over the arrangements for tonight, as Draco is just as much of a workaholic as you and worked today. Bastard. Remind me again why I’m friends with him?”  
  
Neville chuckled at that. “You adore Draco, we all know that. I’m surprised that Hannah let him work.”   
  
“Hannah doesn’t know, so don’t bring it up.” Theo said quickly. “She thinks that he’s been fussing over the dinner reservation.”   
  
Neville peeked his head out from behind the shower curtain and looked at Theo. “And you and Sus are actually covering for him?”   
  
“It was easier that way.” Theo checked his watch and cursed at the time. “Shit. I have to run to Mungo’s to make sure that he’s going to be on time.”   
  
Neville waited with a smile as Theo made his way over to give him a quick kiss. “Please be ready by the time I get back.”   
  
“Promise.” Neville whispered against his lips.   
  
He washed up quickly and made sure to use the cologne he knew Theo liked. Glancing in the mirror as he fixed his hair, he left the stubble from not shaving since the day before. Theo always loved that look on him. Once he was done in the bathroom, he headed to the bedroom to find that Theo had already laid out his suit for him.   
  
It never failed to amaze him how his life had changed in the past year. Theo had moved in the day after the school year was out, and Neville couldn’t be happier. They often spent the night together while school was still in session but moving his things into Neville’s townhouse made it feel permanent.   
  
He was just fixing his tie when Theo had arrived back home, giving Neville a seductive look as he walked in. “Aren’t you handsome. I love that color on you.”   
  
Neville looked down at his navy suit, smirking. “You are the one that picked it out.”   
  
“I suppose I just have good taste.” Theo hummed as he wrapped himself around Neville. “I’ve missed you.”   
  
“I know. I promise I’ll hire someone soon.” Neville said just before he kissed him slowly.   
  
“I already can’t wait to get home.” Theo whispered as Neville moved his kiss to his neck.   
  
“I’ll make it up to you then. I’ll show you exactly how much I miss you, too.” With one final kiss to Theo’s skin Neville pulled away. “We don’t want to be late.”   
  
“I know.” Theo sighed. “Let’s go, before I change my mind.”   
  
Neville rolled his eyes as he let Theo lead him out of the bedroom towards the floo. They both knew that Theo would not miss Draco’s engagement party for the world.

* * *

  
  
It was two in the morning by the time they’d made it back to the block of suites Draco had insisted they all get. Neville thought it was all a bit much, but when Draco asked Theo to be his best man, it clicked that Draco had gotten rooms for the entire wedding party. Neville would never forget that moment. The way Theo’s eyes glossed over, the way he knew his throat would be tight. The way that he loved Draco so much and felt truly honored to be his best friends’ best man.  
  
“I’m so exhausted.” Theo groaned as he flopped onto the king size bed.   
  
“It’ll only get worse from here.” Neville chuckled as he sat beside Theo on the bed. “Being best man to Draco Malfoy will be a full-time job.”   
  
Theo’s face flushed with emotion at Neville’s words.   
  
“You were gorgeous tonight. I love you so much, Theo.” He said as he covered his boyfriends’ body with his.   
  
“I love you, too.” Theo whispered. “This whole evening has been a bit much for me.”   
  
“I know.” Neville said gently. “I know. Let me take care of you.”   
  
Theo let out a ragged breath as Neville slowly licked his neck. “You always do. Hey, Neville?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Happy birthday.”   
  
Theo’s whispered words made Neville smile. It was after midnight, officially making it his birthday. “My second birthday with you. I never thought I’d be able to top the first one.”   
  
“We’ll see if you remember me tomorrow.”   
  
Neville groaned while Theo laughed lightly. “Will you ever let me forget that happened?”   
  
“Now why would I do that?” Theo said softly. “I’ll never forget it.”   
  
“You’re so mean to me. My behavior was embarrassing.” Neville mumbled.   
  
Theo moved to pull Neville’s face closer to his, so he could look into his lover’s eyes. “Neville, you were such a gentleman. You may not have realized you were speaking to me, but you told me that you loved me. I will never ever forget that.”   
  
Theo kissed him slowly. His lips moving gracefully across Neville’s, his tongue gently dancing across his own. Neville would forever melt with the way Theo kissed. He always poured everything he had into it right from the beginning. Theo always told Neville how much he loved him with kisses.   
  
“God, what you do to me.” Neville murmured as he ground his hips agonist Theo’s. His body was flush against him, forcing Neville to feel every single inch of him. “I love you.”   
  
“I love you, too. My only regret about that night was not saying it back.”   
  
“You can tell me how much you love me all you want for this birthday, deal?” Neville sat up so his body now straddled Theo’s. He began to unbutton Theo’s dress shirt while he spoke, making sure that his fingers grazed Theo’s skin.   
  
Theo took a shaky breath. “I can do that.”   
  
Neville leaned down once his shirt was completely open and started peppering kisses all over his chest. He swirled his tongue around one of Theo’s nipples, making him moan and arch his back to gain more contact. Neville dragged his tongue down Theo’s beautiful body, making quick work of Theo’s pants and pulling them down his legs. Neville stopped to admire the view before him. Theo in nothing but an unbuttoned dress shirt, legs wide open and panting for Neville to touch him. To _please_ , just touch him.   
  
“I love you, Theo.” Neville breathed against Theo’s thigh. “I still can’t believe you’re mine.”   
  
“All yours.” Theo whispered. “I’m all yours.”   
  
Neville licked the tip of Theo’s cock, making him whimper with need. Neville never could keep up the teasing too long, he wanted it just as much as Theo. Taking him into his mouth, he sucked slow and steady, swirling his tongue at just the right moments. Theo’s long fingers tangled into his hair, knowing how much it excited Neville when he did that.   
  
He realized way too late that he was still nearly fully clothed. Standing and admiring his lover once again, Neville striped as he watched Theo’s hungry eyes travel down his body. Neville had never considered himself sexy or desirable, but Theo made him feel that way, every single time. Theo made him feel powerful. Theo made him want to give him everything.   
  
Nearly pouncing back on top of him, Neville resumed his teasing as his other hand made its way down to Theo’s entrance.   
  
“Neville, please.” Theo begged.   
  
“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll give it to you.” Neville purred.   
  
It wasn’t long before Theo was screaming for more. Neville knew Theo’s body better then he knew his own. He knew every inch, every scar, every spot to make him scream and cry and beg. He knew every secret. Every worry. Every dream.   
  
Neville crawled back up Theo’s body, tasting his sweat and need as he went. “I love you, Theo.”   
  
Theo devoured his mouth, pushing himself against any part of Neville that he could reach. “I love you. Please, Neville. I want you.”   
  
Neville guided himself inside Theo’s body, finally giving him exactly what they both wanted. The way Theo arched into Neville’s touch, encouraging him to move faster, always forced Neville to take a deep breath to calm himself. Theo wanting him was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.   
  
“Theo, I’m close.”   
  
“Give it to me.” He breathed. “I want it.”   
  
Neville poured everything he had into making Theo feel good. He wanted him to know just how much he loved him. How much he wanted him. How much he worshipped him.   
  
As they both rode out the high Neville relaxed and laid on top of his boyfriend. “Fuck, Theo. You’re so amazing.”   
  
Theo was breathing heavily and still twitching from the intensity of his orgasm. “You’re the amazing one.” He trailed kisses all over Neville’s face, his hands gliding across Neville’s back, relaxing him even more. Neville rolled off him and pulled him close, giving him a long and drawn out kiss.   
  
Just before he fell asleep, he heard Theo whisper. “Happy first anniversary.”   
  
Neville’s lips grazed Theo’s shoulder as he responded. “The first of many.”


End file.
